Head Games
by Ithil Aerlinn
Summary: This was an experimental story. Pretty graphic content, viewer be warned. What would happen if Tony Stark was a Sadist and his assistant was a Masochist? Contains some slash, some whips n chains, and pain.


**A/N: I will apologize right now because the POV in this is going to change a time or two. It won't be hard to follow, you will know who is thinking or saying what, or what emotion they are going to convey. I am actually better at writing in first person, so this is a bit harder for me. **

**So this story is not going to be long I don't think…and it touches on the world of BDSM-Dom and sub relationships…and will have Slash between Tony and Bruce. If a woman getting whipped and being a slave in a sexual context bothers you, or two men together bothers you, if smutty erotica bothers you, or you are just easily offended…run away screaming now. Just fair warning. Now…onto the show.**

She sat there in the dark of His room, sat quietly and waited for Him to come to her. She sat the way He had told her too. Nearly nude, except for the scant lingerie He had bought for her. The silver collar was around her neck, the cuffs were on her wrists. Two plain silver cuffs matched the choker collar. They made the simple but loud statement that she was His property. To do with as He wished. And tonight He had instructed her that He would be bringing someone with Him. A friend to share her with.

The thought filled her with anticipation. Little nervous thrills ran up her back, playing the length of her spine and across her scalp. She didn't know who this person was, but knew that He would have checked them out to perfection. He would never hurt her or allow anyone else too. His pain was always the exquisite kind. The pain He gave her was her pleasure, and His. Tonight it would also be someone else's.

He had not told her if the friend was a man or a woman, and that made her all the more excited. She loved women, their soft skin, their full luscious lips, the fall of their breasts. She loved to bite them and make them squeal. When He brought her a woman, she got to be the top sub, meaning she could do whatever she liked with the woman…control her anyway she wanted, as long as it did not interfere with His plans for her…for them. She could be the Domme for a moment with the other girl if she wanted. At first she had been shy, uncertain. She liked the pain, liked being His sub, and this took her out of her comfort zone. But soon she learned that she liked to be on the other end of the flail, or the whip. She liked to hear the leather crack on skin that was not hers…it got her excited to hear the other woman's cries. She came to yearn for it.

Occasionally He would bring another man home to have his way with her. This she did not relish as much, for she belonged to Him, and only wanted Him as her man, her Dom. She did not enjoy the other men's cocks the way she enjoyed His. She did not love the feel of their hands or mouths on her. It felt like they were trying to take something from her Master that they could not.

She had told Him this once, and He had laughed and told her that was the point. They could fuck her for all they were worth, make her come a million times with their mouths upon her, but they could never _HAVE _her. They would leave that room knowing they had just had one of the best lays of their life, for she was wild and willing in bed, and very skilled at her craft. But they could never ever have her again. She would be forever etched in their minds, in their fantasies, in the backs of their brains while they were fucking their dull wives or boring girlfriends. She might drive some of them mad, He had told her. She shone with pride at that. It thrilled her just as it thrilled Him.

Tonight she tingled from the want, needing Him to be with her, to touch her. She wanted to squirm where she stood against the wall, but dared not. The room was cool and dark, like a cave. She shivered. Goosebumps stood up on her skin…she could hear footsteps. They were coming. The voices were low…He had brought her a man tonight. She would never show her mild disappointment to Him. She completely fell into her head space then, and looked down at the floor. She was the slave now.

The door opened, and soft light from the hallway silhouetted the two men. She cut her eyes upward, only because she knew He could not see her yet. One she knew, one was her Lover, her Master, her Sir. The other was familiar, she had seen him before at the house many times, coming over to work with Him in His lab. They would stay in there for hours, talking, working, laughing, having a few drinks and blowing things up on occasion. This man was a good friend, not just a random party goer or business connection.

Her heart fluttered a little, and her breath caught in her throat. That meant this time was going to be different. Something about the air in the room had changed. Her Sir lit the candles that lined the room. The candles that they only used for this type of play. He snapped his fingers and motioned for her to step away from the wall, and she moved to the center of the room. Her body ached even more as He moved slowly behind her, so close she could smell him, and feel Him in her aura, but not fully on her body. She felt a moan building up in her throat, and suppressed it immediately.

"Look up," He instructed, and she did. "You know who this is." A statement not a question, but she knew she was to answer it. She knew Him well.

"Yes, Sir," she said, her voice soft but sure.

"Greet him."

"Dr. Banner, it is good to see you, Sir."

The man smiled at her, an almost shy smile. "Bruce. Please call me Bruce."

"As you wish, Bruce."

The doctor looked at the other man. "She is amazing, Tony," he breathed. "How does Tony Stark luck into relationships like this? Hell, you could go out and buy this kind of thing, but it would never be this…good."

Tony nodded. "I know. I have, and you are completely right. Any slave I ever had before, pales in comparison. This one is perfect."

Pride filled her again, a small smile tried to play at the corners of her lips, but she suppressed it as well.

"Besides," He continued. "I luck into these kinds of situations, because I AM Tony Fucking Stark."

Bruce laughed, a soft and delightful sound that caused her skin to prickle nicely. She had always liked him. In fact out of all of Tony's friends, and out of all the Avengers, she had liked Bruce Banner the best. He was always soft spoken, polite, and his mannerisms were gentle. She imagined it was to make up for the raging beast inside of him. The one he called "The Other Guy" ,and they all called "The Hulk".

Tony had never brought her an Avenger before. Even after they had discussed at length one drunken night all the deliciously sinful things they would like to do to Natasha Romanoff, "The Black Widow". Never had He brought one of His own. She wanted so badly to ask Him what had changed, why now, why Bruce, but she knew she could not speak unless spoken too. Not during play time. Besides, she did not want to jinx this. She wanted to see what was going to happen.

"Do you want to touch her?" Tony asked him.

Bruce nodded slowly. His eyes drifted up her body and locked with hers. "Badly," he murmured. "You know I have wanted to touch her for a long time. Since she became your assistant."

Tony smiled. "And to think all you had to do was ask, hmmm?" He stood behind her again. His hands brushed the hair back from her neck and she gasped inwardly. His touch was always electric.

Bruce approached her cautiously. Much like he seemed to handle everything else around him. A hand uncertainly lifted toward her face. She closed her eyes and sighed slightly, as his fingers brushed across her cheekbone, down to her neck, then back up to her chin. "May I kiss her?" he asked breathlessly.

Tony's breath was in her hair, just behind her ear. "Of course, please do," He said silkily.

Bruce's mouth came to hers then, and hovered. "Are you sure it's okay?" he whispered. He seemed to be asking her the question.

"Make him feel….welcome, baby," Tony murmured.

She pressed her lips lightly to his, her tongue seeking out the heat of his mouth. Bruce pressed back harder, and his yearning for her succeeded in leaving her breathless, as his tongue slid over hers, over her teeth. He brought his hands to her hips, cupping them as he sucked at her full bottom lip, making a low sound in his chest. She curled her arms around his neck, up into his thick dark hair. He pulled her against him tightly, kissing her deeper, longer, crushing her lips with his own. He was still growling low in his chest. She could feel Tony, hard against her rear, His erection pressing into her as He murmured encouragements to Bruce.

The man's strong arms slid around her, his hands trailing from her hips to her back, curling around her, pulling her tighter into his body. She could feel him growing hard through his trousers.

"Undress him," Tony commanded. She pulled her hands from Bruce's hair, and began to slowly unbutton the deep purple shirt he was wearing. Reluctantly, he tore his mouth away from hers to catch his breath. His breathing had increased, his broad chest heaved as she ran her fingers under the silky material and raked her nails across his skin. She pushed the shirt back off of his shoulders. It slid down and pooled up on the floor.

Tony slid His own hands around her waist, and slowly slid a hand over her panties, between her legs. She leaned her head back onto His shoulder, and He nipped her neck. He pressed one finger into the crease of her underwear, into the heat of her. "What shall we do with you tonight, babe?" He murmured. "What would you like to do with her?" He grinned at Bruce. A wicked grin.

"I've never done this kind of thing before," the doctor admitted softly. He couldn't tear his eyes from Tony's finger, slowly swirling around her silk laden sex.

"It's okay," Tony reassured him. "You are going to love this."

He took her hand and led her to the curtain at the back of the room. Pulling it aside revealed a small room with a rack upon the wall made of two heavy pieces of mahogany, lacquered to a deep shine. Steel hooks and eye bolts were set into it in various spots. On each of the arms and legs were a set of leather cuffs, to strap the person to the cross. There were many ways to put someone on it, and with enough imagination, one could find enough ways to never do it the same way twice in an entire night. It set on a base that was covered in cushioned leather, so that if someone were kneeling it would cushion their knees. It always felt so good upon her feet. Tony liked her in heels, and she had amassed quite the collection, but He also loved her barefoot. Tonight was a barefoot night.

"Strip slowly," He said, and she consented, first unhooking the new satin and lace black pinstriped bra He had bought her. Her ample but high breasts fell free, the feeling was wonderful. She always marveled at the wonderful things that underwires did for her silhouette, but she definitely paid the price for looking that good.

Bruce sucked in a deep breath of air as she let the first piece of lingerie fall to the floor. Tony smiled at her, approval written all over His handsome face. She loved the way He looked when He was sharing her with another. He loved the way their eyes roamed over her, hungry with want. Slowly, she slid her hands over her full breasts, down her taunt belly, and to the top of her pinstriped silken underwear. She slid her fingers into the sides, and pulled them from her hips. Once free, they slid silkily to the ground, and there she kicked them away.

"Oh…my…god," Bruce murmured so soft it was barely audible. His eyes ran over her, his stare so penetrating she could swear she felt it playing between her legs…parting her lips, running over her there….she shivered with anticipation of what he would feel like. Something she had never done with any of Tony's other male playmates.

Tony laughed and clapped a hand onto Bruce's bare shoulder. "Oh, just wait, Doc. The fun hasn't even started yet."

"Maybe not for you," Bruce said, "but I'm pretty sure I am halfway there already. She could just blow in my direction and I would be done."

She could not help but smile at that. Slowly she took her place on the rack, her feet sinking into the soft leather. She inhaled deeply, smelling the scent of it wafting up. Leather was an intoxicant to her, something that He knew. He took very good care of the cross, and oiled the leather straps and base religiously.

"Let's have that luscious backside first," Tony instructed. She turned around and placed her wrists into the cuffs. He buckled one wrist, and then as He bent to fasten her ankle, He bit her bare ass hard enough to make her cry out.

"Get the other side, Bruce," He said. Bruce slid up behind her and reached up to fasten her wrist restraint. She moaned softly as his body pressed against her, his skin sliding across hers to reach for the cuff. He felt his pants constrict on his erection even more. Slowly he bent down to fasten the ankle cuff, leaving a trail of kisses across her back, and then cuffed her ankle to the post.

"Take this," Tony said, handing him a whip. Bruce arched an eyebrow, concern on his face. "It's okay," Tony assured him, "she loves this. Tell him, baby." He ordered, never taking His dark eyes from the doctor's face. Bruce returned the long look, as she answered, "It's okay, Sir. I do love it. I register pain…differently than most."

"Watch," Tony said, selecting a whip of His own from the wall. He snapped His wrist expertly, and the leather cracked across her back. She arched her back, but said nothing. Tony grinned at her silence, and snapped the whip again, harder. He would break that quiet, He knew how. He hit her again. The marks grew bright and bold across her milky flesh. She moaned softly. Damn, her will! Tony gritted his teeth a feral look on His face, as He popped the leather strap as hard as He could across the small of her back. This time she cried out, going up on her toes, her arms straining at the cuffs. Little beads of blood began to bloom like rose buds. Once more He swung with equal strength, and she nearly screamed. More blood was drawn…and on her soft pale skin, it was beautiful. Tony was panting more from lust than exertion as He let the whip fly again. Her back arched, she cried out in pain and pleasure, pulling against the leather straps for stability.

"Tony," Bruce hissed.

The man stopped His onslaught of torture, and turned to him. "Your turn."

"I-I'm not really sure I can," Bruce murmured.

Tony slid around behind the man and clasped the doctor's hands in His own. "I'll help you," He whispered in the man's ear. He pressed His body tightly to Bruce's, and then together they swung the whip, Tony picking the momentum. The leather cracked across her backside, causing an audible gasp from her. Once again Tony helped Bruce rare back the whip, and sent it crashing into her rear. The whelps from Bruce's whip began to bloom instantly. She whimpered.

"Mmmm, I do love it when she makes those sounds during a beating," Tony sighed into the other man's ear.

Bruce shivered a little. He could feel Tony's insistent erection pressing into him from behind. It was not unpleasurable, even if all of this _did_ make him somewhat nervous.

Again they swung the whip against her unyielding body. A shiver wracked through her. Bruce led the assault this time, taking the reigns from Tony. He focused on her rear end, and in turn Tony ground into his.

"It's nice to see a man take control like that," He growled, grabbing a handful of Bruce's thick hair and jerking his head back.

Bruce gasped, nearly dropping the whip. His loins were on fire, and his eyes never left the girl in front of him. They ran over the whelps and blood that stood out bold and crimson against her stark skin. He wanted to tear her down and fuck her right there on the floor, with Tony behind him, bearing into him.

Tony seemed to sense this, and ground into him again. He ran His hands over the aching bulge in Bruce's pants, and smiled His wicked smile. "Do you know how bad this is killing her right now?" He whispered into the man's ear. Bruce moaned in answer. Tony's hands were working at the front of his pants, kneading, rubbing.

"She knows what we are back here doing. She has told me, in our drunken banters to each other, that this is a fantasy of hers-to see two men together. And I have seen the way she looks at you."

This was true, and she was almost tempted to try to strain her head around to see. He was killing her slowly, and He fucking knew it. He fucking loved it. She wanted to scream at Him, but dared not. Instead she just hung her head and waited. He would come for her soon enough….she knew Him all too well. _Or did she? _He had NEVER, not once, even alluded to being anything other than straight. He loved pussy way too much…and now, here they were, all of them in this room, and she knew_ something _was happening from the way Bruce was moaning behind her. It was nearly too much to take.

"Shall we turn her around?" Tony asked silkily. He ran His tongue down the other man's neck.

"Please," Bruce begged. "I want to see her."

Tony laughed. "Me too. I want to see those eyes of hers when she sees what is about to happen."

Bruce pulled away from Tony's grasp. It took a lot of effort-he felt he could have stayed that way for hours, with Tony's cock rubbing against his ass, His mouth on his neck. "What is about to happen? I never would have thought…" he trailed off, once again uncertain that this was even real.

Tony was still grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "You want us both, don't you? I know I have felt that tension more than once," He took a step forward. "Between you and her…and between us-you and I."

"But," Bruce murmured. Tony's mouth was so close, "I didn't think you had any interest in…men. In me."

"I don't really have any particular interest in any other men…but you, oh you have peaked my interest more than once, Doc," Tony hissed. He claimed the man's mouth with His own then, fierce and wild, growling deeply in His chest as their bodies came together. Bruce could feel the arc reactor against his chest…so many times he had wanted to touch it, run his fingers over it…and Tony. Their erections strained, rubbing, the friction was almost enough to make Bruce come right there. Tony's hand slid back down, and He began to undo the button at the top of the other man's pants. Bruce cried out into Tony's mouth, and then pulled back, breathless.

"Turn her around," he growled, his eyes on fire. "My god, man, turn her the fuck around!"

Tony laughed. "Forceful! That's good. There is so much we can do with that!"

She felt the buckles being undone at her wrists and ankles. She had caught her breath, stilled herself so she would not fall. "Turn," He commanded. She complied instantly, and He winked at her when she did so. Her nipples were hard as diamonds, and her chest was flushed with want. Tony buckled her back in, rubbing His cock against her thighs, and then whispered into her ear, "Do you like what you have heard?"

"Yes, Sir," she whispered back. His mouth was against her neck, His teeth nipping her hard. She would have to cover that up with makeup on Monday before any business. Behind Him Bruce stood, his chest heaving. He was scanning her again with his eyes-she was splayed on the wrack, spread open…and suddenly feeling very vulnerable. In a way she had not felt in a long time. It scared her, and she liked it.

Bruce took a few uncertain steps forward. She smiled a tiny smile at him, and bit her bottom lip as Tony's fingers slid over her belly and down…down into the wetness between her legs. "Ah, you certainly did like it!" She was slippery under His hand, and He pushed a finger between her slick folds of flesh. The heat made Him groan. "I knew you would."

Bruce was on his knees in front of her almost instantly, as Tony's fingers began to work at her. She bit her lip harder, trying not to buck her pelvis into Bruce's face. For a moment he merely watched Tony's long callused fingers fuck her, and then he brought his mouth to her sex…and licked, a slow luxurious feeling. Tony looked amused, eased His glistening fingers out of her, and pressed them against Bruce's lips. The man sucked them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, between them, licking the digits clean.

Tony arched an eyebrow and pulled His fingers from the man's mouth. "Maybe we will put that mouth of yours to more use in just a bit. For now, tend to her."

The doctor obeyed, burying his face between her legs. She moaned as his tongue swirled around her clit, sucking at it, teasing. He licked her slowly, running his hand up and down her thighs, squeezing at her round rear end. She hissed in a sharp intake of breath as his tongue slid up inside of her, fucking her with sure thrusts. Her head was thrown back and her eyes squeezed shut, her hips swaying into his rhythm…and then she felt the pressure on her nipples. A painful pinching… Her eyes shot open and she turned her head, to be met with Tony's dark gaze. His lip was curled in a lurid smile. She looked down to see the nipple clamps upon her and the box He held in His strong hands. The quills. She shivered and moaned just from the sheer sight of them. He was going to use the quills.

Those were something special all in their own. When He had expressed interest in learning needle play, she had been apprehensive. He had brought home another sub, a woman a bit older than she, that had been in the lifestyle for quite sometime. She let Him use the acupuncture needles on her, to practice, and told Him exactly how to use them. As He practiced on this woman, creating a beautiful star upon her chest, something happened. Jealousy. It reared it's nasty little head, and she knew that was exactly why He had brought this other woman home and done something _new _to her in front of His lover. She let Him use the acupuncture needles on her the very next day. The first pin prick was exhilarating, and she was hooked instantly. He made her chest look like a zipper that day. The next time He made her back look like a corset, and actually used ribbon to lace her up. Then He brought home the quills. Actual porcupine quills, exotic and amazing, a bit larger than the tiny needles she was used to, but extremely sharp.

And now here she was, at His mercy, and there they were in the box in His hands. The first quill, and she nearly came. He pressed them in, one at a time, around her nipples. She moaned, trying hard not to come, but with Bruce lapping at her, and Tony pressing the sharp points slowly under her skin, it was very hard to bite it back. Soon her breasts looked like some kind of alien creature. Her glazed eyes looked down at them and saw the wheel. Tony pulled it from the box and ran it over her breasts around and around the quills, pressing it's pin prick indentations into her skin. A great shudder ran through her.

Tony ran the reflex wheel down her stomach, and the muscles clenched and released of their own accord. Bruce had slowed his ministrations, and was watching them both as he tended to her clit again, gently swirling his tongue around the little bud of nerves. She almost sighed…but that would have been a showing of too much pleasure. It was hard to hold it back, the gentle and soft way that Bruce was pleasuring her, along with the pain Tony was inflicting on her was intoxicating. Her head felt swimmy.

Tony saw the subspace she was in…the place that the pain of the tightened clamps and the quills was taking her, with Bruce's mouth upon her. He idly wondered if He should allow her to come on the man's face, but decided against it. It was too early for her to come, after all, He hadn't even come yet. He reached down and grabbed Bruce's chin, and slid the man's face away from His slave. Slowly and seductively He unzipped His pants and let His erection spill forth into the doctor's waiting mouth. Bruce eagerly took His cock, sucking it into the depths of his throat, and waiting for Tony to select the rhythm.

"Good boy," Tony purred. "Goddamn that feels good." He pistoned His hips forward, half expecting the other man to choke, but Bruce merely swallowed the length he was given, over and over again. Slipping the rigid cock from his lips, and then deeply into his throat, taking the whole length of Him. Tony grabbed a fistful of the man's hair and pulled hard, smiling in satisfaction as a small yelp of pain vibrated around His cock.

He looked into her eyes then, His glassy as He neared orgasm. She was beautiful, her skin flushed with lust and need, her eyes locking intently with His for a moment, and then trailing away to watch Bruce suck His cock. Tony could tell she was unable to stop looking at them, and He could have reprimanded her for looking away from His gaze. _But why, _He thought, _that is half the fun, letting her watch. She has wanted this for so damn long. _

The heavy pendulums hung from her nipples, He could tell they hurt like a bitch. He'd had them special made for their play dates together, not long after she had started working for Him. They were white gold, and had pin pricks on the clamps, so that they drew blood, but not enough to flow. They each had a place where weights could be placed, and He had those made as well. Tonight He had chosen a particularly heavy weight. Fuck, how He wanted her off that fucking rack right then, to have His hand wrapped around her throat, and His face buried where Bruce's had been, lapping up her come as He spewed forth His own into the Doc's waiting throat. He felt a strange ache in His chest, that He could not put His finger on, but as quickly as it had occurred it was gone.

"Baby," Tony hissed to her, "do you like this?"

"God, yes," she breathed forgetting herself for a moment. Her eyes darted up to meet His, sorry for her infraction. "Yes, Sir."

He grinned. "I'm about to get off here, so I will let that little slight slide." He winked at her, and they both looked down at Bruce. The man had slid one hand back up her thigh and was snaking it toward her, the other hand was holding hard to Tony's member, squeezing the base, and keeping Him just on the edge of coming. The feeling of the man's mouth was amazing. He knew just went to apply pressure, just when to suck, when to lick. He would of course, he was a man. He knew how he liked his own cock to be sucked, after all.

Bruce's fingers slipped into the heat of her, one sliding in then out, then the other, then both together. Tony was holding Himself up on the cross, had it not been there, He felt certain His knees would have buckled ages ago. One hand was still in Bruce's thick dark hair, the other held fast above her head. He leaned in to her, their foreheads pressed together, and as He began to climax, He claimed her mouth with His own, kissing her hard and deep, crying out into her mouth as He came into Bruce's. Bruce sucked Him dry greedily, smiling as Tony's hips bucked helplessly into his face. Tony pulled away from the kiss, and cried out again, a strangled sound, deep and desperate.

"Fuck!" He groaned, as Bruce eagerly lapped the last few drops from the end of Him. "That was fucking intense." He panted for a second before nodding His head at Bruce. "Her turn or yours? I will let you pick tonight. Normally it would be you who comes first, but I am feeling generous." He began to pull the quills from her breasts. They felt as good coming out as they did going in. Bruce stood and watched for a moment, and then tentatively began to remove the quills on the other breast. Her breathing was heavy, irregular, and he wondered how the hell she could stand that kind of pain. He figured Tony must really put her through some very painful things. The man was a complete and utter Sadist.

As the quills were cleaned with the alcohol wipes and placed back in the box, Bruce eyed Tony. "Together," he said softly.

Tony closed the lid of the box, and then without saying anything, He began to undo the straps that held her to the rack. She looked at Him curiously. Normally He would keep her up there for much longer. When she was unstrapped He held His hand out to her. She took it, and let Him pull her into an embrace. He kissed her deeply, running callused fingers through her hair, and then slapping her so hard on the ass that she uttered a muffled cry.

As He pulled from the kiss, He placed a finger under her chin and pulled her head up till their eyes locked. "You are his," He motioned to Bruce, " for the next half an hour. Whatever he says, goes. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," she said softly. Tony let go of her chin. "Good girl." He went over and sat in a plush leather chair, and stared at them silently.

She turned to Bruce. He looked as if he had a pretty good idea what he would like to do with her, but was still uncertain of being under Tony's scrutinizing stare. She knew how that felt, she was under the weight of those eyes every single day. Slowly he came to her, running his hands over her body, like a blind man exploring something new. His fingers traveled over her breasts, toying with the heavy pendants on her nipples, then on to her hips. Suddenly Bruce picked her up. It was so unexpected that she gasped. He smiled at her, a sweet smile that made her melt inside, and carried her to the huge bed. There he removed the clamps from her breasts, as if pulling the last bit of Tony Stark off of her. It was his turn now. Tiny dots of blood bloomed from her nipples. Doctor or not, Bruce couldn't help himself. He licked the blood from her, and she moaned softly from the sweet bliss of it.

When he entered her, it was slow and deliberate. Sure, slow thrusts, deep into the very core of her. She groaned and arched herself up to meet him. Her hands were on his broad chest, fingers curling in the chest hair, and then they were around him, pulling him into an embrace. Their mouths came together, more insistent and needy this time. She ground her hips up into his as he pumped into her with more force, a growl forming deep in his chest. In the back of her mind, it registered that the growl coming from Bruce was "the other guy", that beast that lay just below the surface. She knew he could keep that part of himself in check, but it thrilled her to know that at any minute he could turn into what Tony called a "huge green rage monster" and rip her apart with his bare hands. Unaware of her actions until they were done, she sank her teeth into his shoulder.

Bruce cried out, growled louder, and bit her back, hard on her neck, as he slammed into her with a sudden burst of fury. She nearly screamed from the force of it. For a moment, just a moment, there was a green flash in his eyes, and she was terrified. He saw the change in her features, and bit back that anger, that thing, that wanted out so badly. Out of his peripheral, he could see that Tony was on His feet, a look of concern on His face. Bruce squeezed his eyes shut, silently damning the monster that he was, and stopped his thrusts altogether.

She was determined not to let this stop him, and slid her hands up to his face. "Bruce," she said softly, not caring if she was going to get Tony's disapproval for talking out of turn or not. The doctor opened his eyes, his own eyes, not the Hulk's. She smiled reassuringly, and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Don't stop, please," she whispered. "Please?"

He looked so relieved that her heart ached for him. She caught Tony's eye for a moment, and He nodded at her in approval. He smiled, and then came and sat on the bed, and rubbed His hand over Bruce's muscular back. "See, Doc," He said, "this place, this room, will always be a place for you to come and just be alive. Think of it as a safe house." Tony laid down beside her, and leaned His face up to Bruce. "Now, for the love of all that is fucking holy, fuck her because I am getting lonely over there in the corner."

Bruce laughed and claimed Tony's mouth with his, sucking the man's pouty bottom lip into his mouth and running his tongue over it. Tony groaned. She sat up under Bruce's weight, as the doctor was pulling away from Tony's mouth, and three tongues danced together, swirling and licking…three sets of teeth nipping at lips and tongues. Breathless, Bruce pressed her back into the bed and began his slow delicious rhythm again. She arched her back, throwing her head back into the pillow, squeezing her eyes shut as the warmth began to spread from her abdomen to her belly. She felt the shuddering begin inside of her like an earthquake building to a crescendo….and that is when her eyes fluttered open, and saw Tony. He was behind Bruce, His wicked smile bathing her in its dark light. She smiled back just before her mouth flew open in a scream of ecstasy. Bruce cried out as Tony forcefully entered him.

"The 30 minutes is up," Tony said breathless. "My fucking turn."

Bruce moaned, still inside of her, still pumping in time to Tony's thrusts. Tony bit His lip. He wasn't sure what was sexier, Bruce's tousled dark hair as he arched his back and threw back his head…or her smoldering eyes as the last of the tremors subsided inside of her and she began to ride Bruce again, from below. He fucked Bruce with all He had, marveling at how good the other man felt. A deep moan escaped Him. A very telling moan.

The Doctor was nearly overwhelmed. With her below him, her muscles clenched around his length, and Tony from behind, thrusting deep into him, it was nearly too much. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, moaning both their names, and she sucked at his earlobe, trailing little kisses down his neck. Softly she crooned into his ear, "Thank you, Sir." He growled and began to shiver. She could feel him tensing inside of her as he neared orgasm, and could tell by the look in Tony's stormy eyes that He was also about to come.

Bruce felt like he might explode, and came with an ear splitting beastly roar. That was enough to send Tony over the edge. He pumped furiously into Bruce, spewing forth a list of profanities that would make a sailor blush. She lay below them, a blissful smile on her lips, and they collapsed in a pile, one on each side of her. She nibbled her lip, trying to keep from laughing aloud. She felt giddy and completely satiated.

Tony's chest heaved as He got his breath back. Bruce leaned up on one groggy elbow and looked them both over. Slowly he took a deep shaky breath and said, "This doesn't have to end here, does it?" He looked uncertain about what he had just said.

She looked up at him and slid her palm over his cheek, cupping his face in her hand. He leaned into the embrace. Tony sat up on one arm and looked at them both. He grinned, a happy lopsided grin. "Of course not. I meant what I said about this room."

He leaned up a little more and took the cuffs off of her wrists too let her know she was no longer in her slave role. He was releasing her for now. She rubbed her wrists and looked at both of them, full to near bursting with a giddy afterglow.

"Now," Tony said, "all we have to do is convince Natasha to join us." He wiggled an eyebrow.

She laughed. "Why stop there? I'm thinking Clint could do some pretty serious shit in the bedroom. I mean hell, the man can point an arrow through a gnat 6 blocks away. Could you imagine what kind of aim he could have in other areas."

"And Steve," said Bruce, grinning, "have you ever sat and looked at those lips? Holy hell, those things would feel amazing wrapped around…" He trailed off and cleared his throat.

"Let's just leave Thor out of it," Tony said. "I'm afraid the Thunder God might put somebody's eye out."

She snorted. "Speak for yourself, Stark. I would personally like to climb that big fucker like a tree." She winked at Bruce, and Tony slapped her playfully on the thigh.

They collapsed onto the bed in good humored laughter. It was going to be one hell of a weekend.


End file.
